


I want someone to spoil for Christmas

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Animal Shelter, Animals, Christmas Fluff, M/M, ShadowAdvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Magnus‘ quest for a last Christmas present takes him via detours to a small, private shelter where Alec spends Christmas alone with the animals. Or at least intended it…





	I want someone to spoil for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of the [ShadowAdventCalendar](https://www.shadowadvent.co.uk/). You can find this fic on the 20th of december. Please read all the others really amazing fics as well.

 

 

 

 

Only gradually did Magnus wake up. He reached out his hand to the other side of the bed. It was cold. Cold and empty. Of course it was. Who should have been lying there? He had no one, he was single. And that’s way too long, he just realized.  
Yes, he needed time after his last break up. It had taken a long time to come to terms with it. And almost as long until he finally gave in to his ever-increasing physical needs.  
He had once read somewhere that it took half the time the relationship lasted to get over it. For the first few months, the occasional hook-ups were fine and served their purpose. But now Magnus wanted more than just physical satisfaction. He wanted to love again with his heart and soul.  
Was only he the one getting so sentimental at Christmas, or did others feel the same way? If he was already so pitiable, how could it only be New Year’s Eve, when all the couples were in each others‘ arms, kissing each other and their ‚happy new years‘ weren’t empty platitudes but mutual promises.  
Magnus sighed. Maybe he should look for a cat as a companion. Then at least he would have someone to spoil exaggeratedly.  
As long as that doesn’t change, he would overwhelm his niece with presents.  
Actually, Madzie was no more his niece than Catarina was her biological mother. But they belonged to his family, if not by blood, then chosen by heart.  
Magnus would get just one more little trifle for Madzie. It wasn’t so that he didn’t have enough for her, but still…  
Magnus got up from bed and took a shower. He got gray pants and a black button-up shirt with gray circles and a gray vest from his closet and made breakfast after getting dressed.

He decided to look for a suitable gift at one of the Christmas markets. After wandering around for a while, he accidentally discovered a rather unimpressive stall. The paintings sold there had caught his attention. They were partly oil paintings, partly watercolors or simple charcoal drawings. The photo of the animal models are attached to it. The works were surprisingly good, excellent even, very lifelike. Magnus spent a few minutes contemplating the pictures when he was approached by a young, brown-haired man wearing glasses.  
„They are good, aren’t they?“  
„Very good, very talented. Did you paint them?“  
„Oh god no! My best friend Clary paints those. Wait, I should have her business card here somewhere.“ The man disappears behind the table, on which many obviously homemade things were issued and rummaged around a bit. „Sorry, I don’t have any left. But wait, I have a few flyers from our shelter, there are always some of her business cards.“  
„A shelter here in our neighborhood?“ Magnus looked at the flyer, which asked for donations in kind and/or money and for volunteers.  
„Yes, all you can buy here is home-made and the proceeds will be donated to the shelter.“  
Magnus took a closer look at what was for sale on the table: homemade jams and liquors, carvings and wooden toys, fabric-sewn shopping bags with animals on it, knitted beanies, scarves, gloves and socks. A few of those things pleased Magnus so much that he bought some of them.  
Since he had taken several bottles of liqueur, he thought it would make sense to bring his purchases home first and then make his way to the shelter. This was his day off and he had nothing specific planned for that day. So he wanted to take advantage of this probably unique opportunity, because he knew that after Christmas his schedule was too full for such excursions. Magnus has always been someone who has supported young, up-and-coming artists, so he was very interested in Clay’s art.  
At home he put the bottles of liqueur on the coffee table. He would decide later which ones he would keep and which ones he would give away as an additional Christmas present. He warmed up a few leftovers in the microwave and looked at the description of the way to the shelter printed on the flyer while he ate.

In the early afternoon Magnus arrived at the shelter. It was just outside in an industrial area. He went through the gate and saw several buildings. A sign on the door of the first building on the right side indicated it as an ‚office‘. Written on it were also the phone number and opening hours of the shelter.  
Magnus entered the office and was greeted by a sight that left him standing on the threshold. A black-haired, gorgeous man, as he hadn’t seen for a long time, stood in the middle of the room. He was dressed in a dark gray sweater with a wide black stripe running from the shoulders to the cuffs. His black jeans were fashionably torn at the knees and thighs. He was carrying a tiny cat in his arms, who mewed pitifully. Magnus couldn’t understand what he whispered in ist ear, but the furball climbed up in his arms, rubbing his head against the man’s stubbly cheek. It was lovingly cute in an adorable way.

The man turned his eyes to him and Magnus looked into the most remarkable hazel eyes he had ever known. He smiled at Magnus.  
Magnus already found him extremely attractive at first sight, but that combination of the genuine smile, the dark, tousled hair and the amazing eyes could be very dangerous to him.  
„Merry Christmas, what can I do for you?“ He noticed the flyer in Magnus’s hand. „Are you a volunteer?“  
„No, not really. At least that’s not why I came here. I would like to have one of Clary’s business cards. I saw some of her paintings at the Christmas market.“  
„Then Simon sent you here.“ He held the cat with one hand to his chest and stretched out the other to Magnus. „Hi, I’m Alec.“  
„Magnus, very nice to meet you, and who is the other enchanting creature?“  
Alec was startled for a moment and looked at the cat in his arms. „The little guy here was just given to me. In February, he was the perfect Valentine’s Day present, but now at Christmas he is hampering the holidays. Unfortunately we experience that again and again. Many don’t consider that you can’t take every Christmas presents on summer vacations. I’m happy about every animal that finds ist way to me. Better than tie it up at a pull-in and continue driving.“ He caressed the little cat that had begun to purr. Magnus approached Alec and reached out to scratch the cat behind the ears. It was so tiny that it was impossible that her hands didn’t touch when Magnus stroked the cat. But if he was honest, Magnus didn’t even try to avoid that. Especially not because Alec blushed so cute and didn’t pull his hand away.  
Spontaneously, Magnus decided to offer Alec his voluntary help. He didn’t want to question his motives himself. He told himself he could spend his day off worse than getting to know Alec better and helping out in the shelter. Besides, didn’t he considered about getting a cat this morning? He was willing to take Alec and the little cat with him and give them both a loving new home.  
The smile on Alec’s face confirmed him that he had made the right decision. „I gladly accept your help. Be glad, because I cleaned the litter boxes and the kennels this morning.“ Alec laughed. „But you can help me brush the cats and prepare the food for the rabbits and guinea pigs.“  
„Anything you want.“ Magnus winked. He hoped he was right in assuming the reason for Alec’s embarrassment.  
„Um … yes, ok.“ Alec cleared his throat. „Then come with me.“ Alec took him around the shelter and gave him a brief overview. He still carried the tiny cat in his arms.

In the cat house two to three cats were housed together. They were not real kennels but a kind of small room with a glass front. Each room had a cat tree, an armchair and retreats for the cats on different levels.  
Alec opened the door to an empty room and put the little cat inside. He went to one of the other rooms and took out a grumpy looking, gray Persian cat, which he placed on a table that stood under the window. The flat nose made the face not necessarily friendly.  
„This is Church. This cat is absolutely not suitable for being entrusted to anyone. After several unsuccessful attempts, we have given it up.“ Alec smiled and stroked the cat’s long hair.  
Magnus slowly reached out to let the cat sniff at him. Completely disinterested, he turned his head to the side.  
„I think I sense the reason for that.“ Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
Alec laughed softly. He picked up the brush and handed it to Magnus. „In addition, many don’t find him very handsome, he is often overlooked.“  
„My dear Alexander, beauty doesn’t decide who we love, but love decides who we find beautiful.“  
Alec looked at Magnus in astonishment. His eyes widen a bit when Magnus pronounced his full name. He didn’t answer immediately. When he realized he was staring at Magnus, he quickly agreed. „Yes, you’re right, I totally agree with you.“ He turned his gaze back to Church and said a bit more quietly: „It’s just Alec. Nobody calls me different.“  
Magnus found Alec’s reaction to his full name … interesting. It occurred to him how Alec would respond to other things if only his full name had such repercussion.  
„If that’s the case, I’d love to be the exception.“  
And Alec showed his little smile that Magnus found so endearing.  
„Besides, you’re not ‚just Alec‘ as you put it, you’re so much more.“ Magnus couldn’t avert his gaze off these hazel eyes. He was attracted to Alec. He was sure that wasn’t because he woke up this morning with a yearning for emotional closeness. Or at least it wasn’t the complete reason for it. It wasn’t a purely physical force of attraction, though he couldn’t deny that. He could only momentarily put aside the thought of how it would feel like to have Alec’s arms wrapped around him and his lips on his.  
„You … um … maybe you should start brushing Church. He is not exactly the most patient tomcat.“  
Grooming Church was perhaps one of the biggest challenges in Magnus‘ life. And that should mean something, in the eventful life he has led so far. The other cats, however, were harmless and brushed quickly, which was only partly because they were short-haired cats.

Next Alec led Magnus to the building where the dogs were housed.  
„At the moment we only have four dogs and I took a very long walk with them this morning. But I go here regularly to see if everything is alright.“  
When the dogs heard Alec’s voice, he was loudly welcomed. All dogs came to the door of their kennel and demanded their pats. Alec laughed and gave each dog the same attention. Some looked at Magnus suspiciously, others regarded him partly curious and allowed him to pet them, but went back to their baskets when Alec attended to the next kennel.  
„Everything is fine here. Come on, it’s time to prepare the food for the rabbits and guinea pigs.“

Alec led him into the last building. „I’m really not happy that the animals are still caged here. If we have enough money we will rebuild. I want big enclosures so that several animals can live together.“  
As soon as he got home, Magnus would donate a generous amount to the shelter. Not only because he liked Alec as a man, but because he realized how much work, time and passion Alec had invested in the shelter.  
Magnus looked around. There were about twenty large cages in a sort of shelves.  
Alec showed Magnus how to top up the water bottles and attach them to the cage.  
Afterwards he got some vegetables and fruits out of the fridge. Alec explained to Magnus how important fresh food was for guinea pigs and what the rabbits love to eat.  
He slid the sleeves of his pullover over his elbows and washed the vegetables in the small sink that stood beside the refrigerator. From the cupboard he fetched several bowls, cutting boards and knives.  
Magnus pushed the sleeves of his button-up shirt up a bit and started cutting the cucumbers that Alec handed him. Again and again the cuffs slipped down, which Magnus tried to push up by rubbing his arm on his hip.  
„Wait, I’ll help you.“ Alec wiped his hands and took the knife and cucumber from Magnus’s hand. He twisted Magnus’s wrist and unbuttoned his cuffs. Carefully he rolled up his sleeves.  
Magnus realized how close Alec stood in front of him. His skin tingled where Alec had touched him. „Is it really that hot in here or is it just your nearness?“  
Alec swallowed. „Both, at least for me.“  
The bashful gaze Alec gave him, didn’t only made Magnus‘ skin tingle. He felt the exciting sensation of a delicate flutter in his belly. Much too early for Magnus‘ liking, Alec again devoted himself to cutting the food for the animals.  
Despite the noticeable mutual appeal, they worked hand in hand in a relaxed atmosphere. They chatted about everything and nothing, laughed at the anecdotes Magnus told about his life. For a long time Magnus hadn’t felt so well in the presence of another. Especially not if he had met him only a few hours ago. Whenever he secretly looked at Alec, he discovered, that he was already staring at Magnus. Caught, Alec blushed every time and looked away. He was just loveable.  
Magnus suddenly realized that there was something true to the saying, ‚Still waters run deep‘. He was convinced, he would surely drown in Alec’s depths when he got to know him just a little bit better. But honestly, he could die a more terrible death than in Alec’s arms.

When they were done, Alec carried a filled bowl to a cage and placed it on top of the lid. He opened the cage, stroked the animal, spoke a few words and took out the mostly empty bowl. He placed the bowl with the fresh food in the cage and carefully closed it again. He placed the empty bowl in the sink.  
„Some of the animals were dropped because they are snappy. It took a lot of patience and time to convince them that a human hand in the cage can be positive and they don’t always have to expect something negative.“  
With Magnus’s help, feeding was much faster, even if he carried only the full and empty bowls and left the opening of the cages to Alec.  
Alec put the food in the last cage and washed the used bowls. While Magnus was drying this bowls, he tickled out of Alec, that he had a younger sister, a younger brother and an adoptive brother, whom he was very close to. The paintings that Magnus had seen at the Christmas market were made by the girlfriend of his adoptive brother and Simon was his sister’s boyfriend. Everyone helped him regularly at the shelter.  
Alec put the clean bowls back in the cupboard and hung the drying cloth over the heater.  
„We’re done for today. You’ve been a great help. Thank you, Magnus.“ Alec put his hands in his pocket.  
Magnus got the impression as if Alec didn’t know where to look or what to do with his hands. He tried not to interpret too much into this gesture. Even though he himself was feverishly thinking about how to extend his stay and justify his continued presence.  
„Then this is our goodbye? Don’t you have anything else for me to do?“ Magnus headed for Alec, leaning his back against the sink. „No matter what!“  
„I‘ve also brood about that.“ Alec laughed and rubbed his nape. „Um, what do you think if I make something for dinner for us?“ Alec seemed a bit unsure. „That’s the least that I can do as a proper thank you.“  
„That sounds fantastic. I love to accept your invitation.“ Magnus was sure that there was a similar goofy grin on his face, as on Alec’s.

Together, they went to get the tiny cat. Alec led Magnus back to the main building where the office was located and opened another door. He let Magnus enter a room that could be described as something like a small apartment. His eyes fell directly on a large bed and a wardrobe. This area was partitioned off from the rest of the room with a paravent. In the living room was a sofa, a small table and a bookshelf. The TV was mounted on the wall in a way that Alec could watch from both the couch and the bed. A small kitchenette completed the room.  
Magnus assumed that the other door led into a bath. „Do you live here?“ Magnus looked around a little curiously.  
„No, not all the time, mostly four days a week. The other nights one of my siblings sleeps here. We take turns. I do not want to leave the animals alone. Especially not if one is ill or if we have a new one.“  
He put the tiny cat on the floor after he closed the door.  
The cat uninhibitedly inspected Alec’s refuge and Magnus was nosy enough to look at the bookshelf. The books were mostly literature about nutrition, education or purely medical dictionaries. He also found a few recent novels and classics. However, the most surprising were the carvings, which were distributed in the bookshelf. Magnus had already admired them at the Christmas market. Apparently Alec had made them. That man was versatile. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if Alec was so creative in other areas as well.  
„Did you make these carvings?“ Magnus turned to Alec, who was standing in the kitchen, preparing dinner.  
Alec glanced over his shoulder and nodded.  
„They are fantastic.“ Magnus walked over to Alec, leaning his back against the fridge.  
„Thanks,“ murmured Alec. He glanced at Magnus out of the corner of his eye, who was still watching him.  
„Let me help you.“ Magnus stood next to Alec, who cut ingredients for the salad. „Um, you can set the table.“ Alec nodded toward the kitchen cupboard.  
Magnus easily found what he needed and brought plates, glasses and cutlery to the living room table. Alec asked him to take drinks out of the fridge.  
„I am sorry that it is so cramped here and we have to eat at the small coffee table. It rarely happens that someone visits me here, mostly my siblings with their significant others. I’m so used to it that I don’t notice it anymore.“  
„Alexander, you don‘t have to apologize for anything to me. I think it’s very cozy here.“ And that was really it indeed. Despite the fact that this apartment was relatively small, he had made the best of it. The carpet and the curtains harmonized very well with the fabric of the couch. In the room stood or hung several lamps that spread a warm light.  
Magnus watched Alec, this good-looking, animal-loving, humorous man who had close relationships with his siblings. And if that wasn’t enough, in addition to that he was able to cook. How long was the appropriate waiting time before he could propose to him? Magnus smiled at himself. Maybe he should ask him for his phone number first and then for a date.  
„I don’t know why, but I’m facilitated, that you could feel good here. Come, let’s eat.“  
They filled their plates with pasta and sauce and sat side by side on the couch. They placed the bowl of salad in the center of the table, where they both could reach it. Neither Magnus nor Alec have a problem eating the salad from a common bowl. The food was perfect. The pasta was as it should be, the sauce tasted tomato-fruity but creamy and had the right consistency. Magnus was not stingy with his praise.

When they finished eating, the cat joined them and curled up on the carpet between their feet.  
„Look, your cat feels comfortable here with you, too.“  
„I can’t keep him, Magnus. He’s here with us today because I don’t want to leave him alone on his first day outside his familiar surroundings. Later he comes to the other cats in the cat house.“  
„Alexander, how do you like the idea if I adopt him?“ Magnus had been playing with that idea all afternoon, every now and then.  
„We don’t do any pet brokerage before Christmas. We want to make sure that these aren’t spontaneous Christmas gifts but thoughtful decisions. You know, most of the time we only give an animal away when all parties have met more often and we have looked at the new home.“  
„That means you both come to visit me more often at my place, so that we can get to know each other a lot more better?“ Magnus‘ flirtatious question left Alec blushing with embarrassment even darker than the last few times.  
„Um … Do you want that? I mean, get to know the cat better?“ Alec looked at his hands tugging at the sleeve of his sweater.  
„Alexander, I don’t just want to know our common furry friend better. I would be very happy if we could see each other again. Soon. In fact I wanted to ask you out all the time.“  
Alec looked at Magnus. The slight smile that played around his lips slowly became a beaming grin. „Really? You really want to go on a date with me?“  
„Yes, Alexander, really.“ Alec’s unbelief and doubt surprised Magnus. How could you not want that after only spending a few minutes with him? He was a loving, warmhearted man, who also looked stunning, which Magnus rated as a bonus.  
Magnus stroked along the edge of the rip on the thigh of Alec’s fraying jeans, almost touching Alec’s skin. „Well, I want something quite different from you, but I can not talk about that in the presence of these little, innocent ears.“  
Alec licked his lips. Magnus hadn’t taken his eyes off him for a moment, noticing every little reaction to his touch. He could almost feel his words leaked into Alec, watching the blush that slowly colored Alec’s cheeks. He felt the need to kiss his cheeks, to let his lips find their way to Alec’s mouth, to run along his upper lip with the tip of his tongue.  
Alec let out the breath he had been holding and nodded in agreement. He didn’t stop smiling.

Together they washed the dishes and cleaned up the small kitchen. Without talking or expressing another invitation, they sat down on the couch again. Magnus had noticed that Alec had become quieter and thoughtful while doing the housework. Now that they sat together on the couch, it became even clearer.  
Alec was a rather taciturn type when he didn’t talk about animals, and now he wasn’t only silent, but almost closed.  
„Something wrong?“ Magnus was worried. He hadn’t known Alec for so long, but he realized something was bothering him. „I don’t want to push, if you don’t want to tell me, but I’d like to offer you to listen, if you want to.“ Magnus slid sideways on the couch until he could look at Alec.  
Alec didn’t change his position in Magnus‘ direction. He leaned back and didn’t look at Magnus as he considered the offer. Finally he took a deep breath and looked up.  
„Don’t you think we’re too different? You’ve told me so many interesting things about your life.  
You’ve managed to achieve a lifelong entry ban in Peru.“  
„Something I’m not really proud of.“ Magnus interjected.  
„What I mean by that is that I have never left this city for more than three days and because of the shelter it will never be possible in the future either. Moreover, working with the animals is nothing I’ll ever regret.“  
„Alexander, that’s why I think it could work. I’ve already tried and experienced a lot. I can honestly say I will not miss anything.  
I only long for one thing in my life: an equal, faithful and honest partner. Don’t you think we should at least try it? Because that’s something I would like to give a chance.“  
Magnus hadn’t averted his eyes from Alec and realized that he had convinced him. He touched Alec’s shoulder and ran his thumb along the black stripe of Alec’s sweater. „I promise you, we won’t rush things and take our time to get to know each other. I don’t want to do anything that could make you uncomfortable.“  
Alec turned to the side and mirrored Magnus‘ position. „I hope you won’t let too much time pass by until you finally want to kiss me, because that’s what I’ve been waiting for since you came to the shelter.“  
Magnus‘ surprise gave way to joy very quickly. Slowly, Magnus slipped his hand from Alec’s shoulder over his neck. He noticed the slight shiver and the serious and determined expression in his eyes. He stroked Alec’s cheek and ran his thumb over his cheekbone. With his other hand he groped for Alec’s hand. Alec turned his hand and intertwined their fingers together. The moment Magnus leaned in, Alec closed his eyes.  
The kiss was tender, chaste, a cautious approach and didn’t go beyond pecks on the lips, but Magnus‘ lips lingered a little bit longer on Alec’s each time. He heard Alec’s soft sigh and smiled. With the tip of his tongue he drove along the edge of Alec’s lips until they parted. Alec’s tongue met Magnus‘, his thumb stroking Magnus‘ hand. Magnus shoved his hand into Alec’s nape to pull him closer. He deepened the kiss.

When was the last time a kiss had felt like this? He couldn’t remember. Probably never. But that didn’t matter to him now.  
It was just because of Alec. Everything that counted now and was important at all sat here in front of him, holding his hand and returning his kiss in a way that made Magnus dizzy.  
Only the need to breathe interrupted their kiss. Magnus saw the smile on Alec’s face and the butterflies made somersaults. He leaned his forehead against Alec’s and laughed softly. Alec released Magnus‘ hand and sat up, pulling Magnus into his arms. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. He enjoyed that feeling of closeness and Alec’s hand on his cheek, bringing him even closer. When Alec kissed his temples, he smiled content.  
This morning he was a sentimental pile of misery. Now he looked into the future with hope. Perhaps his most cherished wish was fulfilled and he had found someone to spoil for Christmas.

 

#SaveShadowhunters ➰  
#SaveMalec 💕

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes of any kind, please let me know.
> 
> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
> or  
> [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)


End file.
